The present invention relates generally to an actuator assembly, in particular to an actuator assembly used with a latch assembly of a vehicle door, such as a car door.
European Patent Application EP01300813 describes an actuator assembly including a spring used to assist an actuator motor when the actuator assembly is actuated. Once actuated, the actuator motor is then powered in a reverse direction to restore the actuator assembly to a rest condition, and in particular to store energy in the spring in preparation for the next actuation operation.
In particular, FIG. 3 of European Patent Application EP01300813 shows a worm wheel that is driven by a motor and operates to drive a separate output lever. The output lever acts to store energy in the spring, and a stop pawl acts on an abutment of the output lever to ensure that the output lever remains in the rest condition. The stop pawl is disengaged by a ramp surface of the worm wheel. In particular, the ramp surface is rotatable relative to the abutment of the output lever.
However, this arrangement is complicated because it includes an output lever which is separate from the worm wheel. Furthermore, the output lever is complicated to produce and has various abutments, slots and output pins. Furthermore, this arrangement is not particular compact because a space envelope is required for both the worm wheel and the output lever and a further space envelope is required for the spring and an associated housing.